Unexpected Gifts
by JennyJethro4ever
Summary: Jethro Gibbs visited Jenny Shepard after Jeopardy. What did he find out? Jibbs (WARNING smut)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Surprise

**Tag to Jeopardy, just own the kids**

Jenny Shepard had a terrible day. She was robbed by James Dempsey who was a drug dealer, and Alex Rudd who wanted to kill her, and Stanely was murdered. This wasn't a perfect weekday. Jenny wanted to go home and forget. Forget the case, forget everything. But she couldn't. She almost died. If Gibbs had not understood her message.. she would have been died. When Jenny was driving, her flashed back to Paris, the day when she left. Suddenly, she felt pain in her heart and so many regrets. What if? What would have happened ?

She realized that she arrived at her house so she got out of her car and went to the house.

"Good night Senora "greeted her Noemi-They are sleeping. Did you have a hard day?

"Good Night Noemi and yes… I had."

"I made spaghetti for dinner it is on the fridge."

"Thank you very much, you can go home ."

"Good Night Senora "

"Good Night Noemi."

Jenny went into her study, set at her desk and started to read an old case file. She was reading when someone knocked on her door.

When she opened the door she found Gibbs on her doorway.

"Hi Jen."

"Jethro. What are you doing here?"

"Will you invite me in?"

She did not want him to find out her children but.. if she said no..maybe she will never ask this question again.

"Yes, I will. – she sighed – Come in"

They walked in to her study and she asked

" So, what do you want?"

Gibbs stared at her

"I just wanted to see you. I was worried about you . "

She smiled

"Really?"

"Really."he looked into her deep green eyes" Are you sure you are fine? Just because I do not think so."

"Jethro…Yes and I want to apologize.. I shouldn't have to sad that I was cold. I just.."

"Rule 6. Never apologize- It is a sign of the weakness."

She giggled.

"I know your rules. I had to learn all of them . "

He stepped closer to her

"You were a damn good agent Jen. You should be on the field. "

"Maybe-she stared the floor-"but now I am a director of a federal agency"

He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Jenny noticed that

"What?" Why are you smiling? "

"Nothing. I just flashed back to Paris. You were the best Probie, I 've ever had. And the only one who was not afraid of me. And the most beautiful with your long red hair"

"Thank you" she blushed and smiled. But Gibbs noticed that it is a sad smile "It is the past . Now I am a bitchy , ugly director with short hair" as she finished this sentence got a head slap

"Hey what was that for?"hissed Jen

"Because this was the stupidest thing what you have ever said"

"I just told the truth."

"No Jen. You are still beautiful, never mind your haircut, ok? Yes, you changed but sometimes I can see the Probie Jenny in you, I can see my Jen in you. For example now."

She felt tears in her eyes. After she hurt him many times, after she left him… he said things like that. She lied herself when she said she had no feelings for him because she loved him.

Gibbs noticed she is crying so he was about to ask her what is her problem when two little children appeared on the top of the stairs .A boy and a girl. Both has beautiful dark blue eyes ,they could be about 6 years old. The girl had long wavy red locks but the boy's hair was brown and short.

"Mummy who is he?"they asked together

Jenny looked at Gibbs then her kids

"He is my..he is my…"

"I am Special Agent Gibbs" he smiled "Who are you ?"

The kids ran to their mothers and said

"I am Jasper . Jasper Shepard.-he was a very handsome kid and Gibbs couldn't help but smile when he noticed the big NCIS title on his pajamas.

"I am Laura Joan Shepard but my mum calls me Lorie because my name is so long and strange so I don't like it" her pj was pink with a smiling flower on it "She calls my brother Jas. "

"Well my name is stranger than yours ."

"Why, what is your real name? Lorie asked curiously

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Yes, you are right.. This is stranger than mine"

"Jen, I think I should go"

"Don't goooo" prayed him the little girl

"Why ?" Gibbs asked curiously

"Because mummy loves you here that is why." butted in Jasper

"Then go to sleep because tomorrow you have to go to school" Jenny barked and kissed her kids' top of head.

"But we don't waaaaaant"

"There is no point in arguing , go to the bed! Now!It is nearly 10 o'clock .

"Okey Mum.." they said angrily

When the kids were upstairs in their bed, Jethro set down on the couch and asked

"How old are they?"

"Six, nearly seven. Their birthday is on 5th of January ".-whispered Jenny who set down next to him

"When did you find out you are pregnant?"

"After Paris. "

"Do you know the father?"

"Yes-she nodded lightly"

"Who? Who is the father Jen?"

Jenny didn't answered

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..Because you… I wanted to tell you but when called your home your wife answered so I thought you are happy… I didn't want you to leave Stephanie because of me."

"Jenny you.. What did you do? How could you.. "suddenly something hit him" Does Ziva know about them?

"Yes, she does. And so does Ducky"

"Ducky knows …Ducky knows… Ducky knows.." he repeated it three times

"Don't be angry with them.. I asked" but Gibbs butted in

"I don't care Jen! They are my children too!"he said loudly

"Please don't yell! The twins!"

" I didn't yell." Gibbs a bit calmed down and continue " Okay but… Your first day here.. at the NCIS.. why did you said that there wouldn't be any off the job? Why didn't you tell me then? Or when we were in my car … you know, the stakeout on your first day night

"Yes Jethro ,I remember that night, that day I remember everything and I am sorry! I am sorry t "-she cried now but tried to be strong

"Then why? Why didn't you tell me? Gibbs wanted to know why.

"Because.. I was afraid of your reaction and I knew you hate.."

"I can't hate you Jen. When you left me in Paris I was angry, yes but.. but when I saw you in the MTAC I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to be with you again Jenny because I love you and Stephanie was ..was a mistake and I just replaced you with her.

She couldn't breath, just looked into his eyes and few seconds later she put her hand around his neck and kissed him passionately , lovingly. When they broke the contact, she whispered

"I love you too"

He pressed his lips against hers. She moaned when they opened their mouth and their tongues started to fight for the dominance .They broke apart and Gibbs kissed her cheekbone, her neck and her mouth.

"We should go into the bedroom"

Jethro picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his hips and he walked into Jenny's bedroom with her. On the bed, Gibbs took off his and then her shirt, unclasped her bra and remove it, but covered one of her breasts with his mouth and started to suck it hard. Jenny moaned as his tongue circled around her nipple. She took off his jeans and her trousers. He kissed his way to her panties and then removed it.

She rolled them over so she was on the top now .Her tongue was circled around his hardened peak. He felt her wetness so he rolling them over and took off his boxers . She wrapped her legs around him and her moans getting louder as he put himself into her. They moved together, Jenny bit his mouth and her nails ig into his back. They climaxed at the same time and whispered each other's name. Gibbs put her hands around Jenny who played with the hair on his chest . Both smiled

"That was wonderful Jethro. " her heart beating was still accelerated, and so his.

" No Jen, this was perfect"

She smiled and whispered

"What will happen to us ?What will we say to the children? "

"Good question.. Please tell something about them to me"

Jenny giggled

"Okay. Lorie is very friendly ,smart, talkative and courageous but her weakness is that she is ticklish. She has a big heart and her favourite color is pink. She got a plush dog, called Charlie . It is her favourite toy. Jasper is wordless, very protective, clever and brave. He hated all of my lovers because they weren't his father. His favourite color is navy blue. Lorie and Jas know all of your rules. I told stories about their father to them.

He kissed her and smiled

"That sounds good. Jen, they are perfect. I am grateful to you…for them.

They fall asleep in each other's arms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Truth and date ?

When Jenny woke up in the morning( because of the alarm clock) and felt a warm body next to her , she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning .Did you sleep well? " he kissed her

"Yes I did. Jethro We should.. I think we shouldn't go to work together. I have to bring the kids to the school and you should have to change your outfit"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No , of course not but I prefer the secret relationship option. "

Gibbs nodded

"Okay , I agree with you but then I have to go to the headquarters." he got out of bed but Jen grabbed his hand and pull him to her

"We will meet in the NCIS headquarters." and kissed him goodbye .

Gibbs fell back to the mattress and kissed her deeply. She was about to roll them over when he muttered

"I really have to go Jen"

" I know. " she pressed her lips to his the last time "Bye"

Jethro went downstairs and she could hear when he closed the front door. She decided to weak up the twins so headed for their room. She was in the room and kissed Lorie's and Jasper's top of head. They opened their eyes but neither of them wanted to get up.

"Morning Mummy" they yawned

"Morning Lorie, morning Jas. "she smiled" How did you sleep?"

" I slept very well Mommy" Lorie smiled and got out of the bed

" So did I Mum" Jas got up

"Good. It is a very nice day ,isn't it?" the smile never left her face" So, dress up and have breakfast. You have to go to school. I will make you sandwiches" she walked out of the door

Jenny went downstairs and made sandwiches for the twins. When they appeared in the kitchen door they could hear something strange. Their mum was crooning. She looked at her children

"What's up? I finished the sandwiches "

Lorie and Jasper sat down and started to eat

"Mummy who was this man last night?" the boy asked

" Don't speak when you are chewing the meal Jas! Anyway he is my…coworker and a friend of mine" she knew that it is so far from the truth

"But Mummy I think he likes you" Lorie smirked "and you like him"

" Really? Why do you think it sweaty?" she blushed a bit

" We saw the way you look each other" Jas butted in

"And.. what do you think about him?" she knew she was caught

" I like him. He is so familiar to me. I feel .. I know him . " Jasper muttered

" His name is stranger than mine so I like him. " Lorie smiled

" Yes, Jethro's name is really strange … "she whispered

Suddenly someone knocked on the front door

" Jas, Laura, we have to go. This is Joe."

The children stood up and grabbed their schoolbag but the little girl asked

"Where is Stanly ?"

She didn't know what to say so ignored the question and came out to the house along the twins

They got into the car and headed for the school. When they arrived Jenny kissed her kids and Lori with her brother went to the classroom.

The drive to the Headquarters was very fast and quiet . She felt something good in her heart, something warm and strange. She was happy . No, she was delighted. She was delighted with Gibbs' and her newfound relationship , delighted with her little children. No THEIR little children. She couldn't help but smile. Jenny was hit by a flashback from Paris

_Paris , 1999 Champs-Élysées_ _Gibbs and Jenny were __sitting in a café _ " _Oh my God Jethro this is beautiful! Thank you!" she had a full smile on her face. He bought her a golden necklace with a heart locket. There was a title on the heart what said ' More than partners'. Inside there was a picture about them in front of the Eiffel tower. _ "_Your welcome" he smirked and clasped her necklace. Gibbs looked into her eyes and said" I love you Jen"_ _She felt tears in her eyes because this was the first time he said it to her_ "_I love you too Jethro" he pressed his lips against hers deeply and this kiss proved their last sentences _ Now "We are here ma'am ." "Thank you Joe" she got out of the car and walked into the NCIS building. When she arrived to the elevator someone touched her shoulder. She didn't turn around but know who is he " Hello Jethro. Why are you here? You should be in the bullpen with your team" she smiled The elevator dinged and they stepped in. Gibbs kissed her cheek and said "I went for coffee . You look great. "she wore a beige skirt with a white long sleeved blouse and a beige blazer . "Thanks . Give me a sip please " he handed her the coffee and smirked when she barked " What is this? How can you drink that? It tastes horrible!" " This is MY coffee , but I brought you a Jamaican Blend . This is YOUR coffee." he gave it to her "Thanks, again. " they reached the bullpen and stepped out of the elevator " Agent Gibbs" "Director" Jenny went upstairs to her office . When she opened the door and couldn't help but smile, because on her desk there was a bouquet of red roses and a bonbon . She grabbed the roses and put it in vase. She pushed the intercom button " Yes Director?" " Cynthia , please send Agent Gibbs to my office" "All right Director" Gibbs was at his desk when the phone rang "Gibbs" he answered " The Director is waiting for you in her office" " I am on my way" He giggled and headed for the office. When Gibbs closed the door behind him , Jenny ran into his arms and kissed him lovingly. " What was that for?" he asked when they broke apart " You know very well ." she smiled " Really ?" "Really" Jenny kissed him on the mouth " Thanks for the roses and the bonbon. But anyway , would you like to come to my place for dinner? We should tell the kids and..." " It would be nice. I will be there but when will you finish? We would go together." " At eight o'clock. Meet me in the bullpen ,okay?" " Okay." he was about to left for the squadroom but Jenny grabbed his arm "Jethro what will we say to them?" she was worried Gibbs put his hands around her waist and held her " The truth, Jen. The truth..."he kissed her top of head " But what if they will be angry or adverse or..." she listed the options when he butted in " Jenny we have to tell them. They deserve it . What do they know about their father? Did you say I am horrible? What did you say about me? " they still held each other when she started to speak " I said that you had been a marine sniper . They know that we were partners and we can't be together because of our work. They also know how we split up in 1999. Jas doesn't know you but his you are his hero." " Then this won't be so bad Jen." he kissed his lover last time and went out to her office. Meanwhile in the bullpen Team Gibbs were doing the paperwork and talking " Did you say the love bite on Gibbs' neck? Ziva whispered "Yes... And he didn't give me a head- slap ." Tony smirked " The boss slept with a woman. I bet she was a redhead ." " This is not our business. It is a bed idea talking the boss' private life " " What do you think McUncurious , it was a quick-one with an unknown woman, a make-up sex with an ex or a secret relationship ? "the grin never left his face "I said that this was not our business" "What is not your business?" they could hear Gibbs' voice " Nothing boss , we just talked about .." DiNozzo couldn't finish because the silver haired fox head-slapped him very hard "Shutting up boss" " Good idea DiNozzo." he was about to set down when he noticed Jenny walking downstairs . "Director, did you forget something" " Why do you think I want to say something to you Agent Gibbs?" " My gut told me" he smirked Jenny was about to smile but she didn't forget where they are. " Your gut, huh? Well your gut was wrong because I was invited for lunch by a very handsome senator "she said and when she looked into his eyes and saw confusion she continued " I don't want to go" she whispered and smiled a bit. Jenny headed for the elevator and Team Gibbs continued their work.

At 8 pm Gibbs said the team they could go home Tony, Ziva and McGee was in shock " Boss it is just 8 pm.. Tim started but DiNozzo covered his mouth with his hand " Good Night boss" a second later the team disappeared into the elevator Gibbs went upstairs and in front of the MTAC he met with Jenny " Are you ready? " he put his arm around her waist protectively when they walked to the elevator " No Jethro. I am a bit scared. " they stepped in to the lift " So do I Jen. So do I. As the elevator arrived the parking garage they stepped out and headed for Gibbs' car. He opened the door for her and when they were in the car Jenny sighed " Go" The drive was quiet but not uncomfortable . They both thought about what will happen when they say the kids . Jenny broke the silence. " We are here.' " I know. I was here before. " She giggled because she flashed back the first time when he visited her townhouse _1997, Georgetown, Jenny's townhouse_ _She was in her study when someone knocked on the door. She had no idea who is the visitor because it was 12pm . Jenny opened the door and covered her mouth with her hand. She found on her doorway Leroy Jethro Gibbs . He was bleeding ._ " _Gibbs what are you doing here? And Why were you bleeding?"_ " _Hi Jen, I am glad to see you too. Will you let me in?" he said sarcastically_ _She sighed_ " _Of course, come in!"_ _After that they walked into her living room and Jenny noticed the big cuts on his hands. She started to dress the wound and asked_ " _What the hell happened to you?"_ " _Diane threw me with a vase"_ " _What? You can't be serious ." she outraged " She is a terrible women! How did she dare...Why are you smiling?"_ "_Nothing, just... thank you Jen" she was beautiful in her pink silk nightgown . Her perfect legs, her perfect butt and wonderful chest..." You are beautiful ._ _She blushed _ " _Stop it because you put me out of countenance ."_ " _Does it matter?" he leaned closer and put his mouth on hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Jenny kissed back and put her hands around his neck. They laid on each other on the couch. He started to kiss her neck when she broke apart_ "_We shouldn't do this Jethro. You are married. I don't want you to cheat on Diane. I don't like her but.. no one deserve it."_ " _We are about to get divorce and she is cheated on me with an FBI agent. "_ " _So it would be a revenge?" _ " _No Jenny, of course not"_ " _This is against the rules in the work . You know it damn very well ,don't you?"_ " _You are right." he muttered_ " _You can sleep in the guest room , okay? I 'll show you where it is." she said but she wanted to continue what they did._ Now They got out off the car and went into the house. As they stepped in they could hear the twins' voice "Mummy , Mummy!" they run to her and then noticed Gibbs " Hi Agent Gibbs" they greeted him "What are you doing here?" Lorie asked curiously " We will talk it to you I promise" Jenny said and they went to the living room. Jen set down next to his lover and the children stared at them "Why don't you comfort yourselves? " " Okay Mum" Jasper muttered When they all set Jenny started " I talked to you about your father. I told you that he was a marine sniper and we were partners. I was his Probie in 1997-1999. We were in an op in Paris and after that I left him. He didn't know about you. We couldn't meet because of their job but now we can. You have to know I love your father and I didn't want to hurt him like that and I regretted ... " she felt tears in her eyes and Gibbs noticed it so he held her. " Agent Gibbs is our father, isn't he?" Jas asked The kids eyes widened as they were waiting for the adults answer. Jenny couldn't answer so Gibbs said " Yes , I am your father" Lorie stood up and ran to his hands " I knew it! Daddy! she jumped his lap and looked at him " I am so glad I met with you Daddy! please don't go anywhere! We missed you so much! Jasper stared at him and stepped closer " My gut told me you are our father. " hugged his dad so close " Your gut? " Gibbs smirked along with Jen. " Will you stay with us?" the twins asked at the same time "Of course I will." 


End file.
